


Infinite Possibilities

by Shinigami24



Series: MCU Fix-Its [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Rescue Missions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After encountering his older self, Steve discovers shocking secrets. He sets out to fix things and picks up allies along the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCU Fix-Its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649902
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 1 of the rescuing Bucky arc. I firmly believe that the 2012 and 2014 timelines shown in Endgame are FUBAR. Remember the Thanos that the Avengers fought originated from 2014. Unless they managed to place Thanos and his army back in 2014 before snapping them out of existence, Infinity War definitely won't be happening there. In 2012, Loki escaped with the Tesseract, HYDRA thinks that Steve is one of them, and 2012 Steve knows that Bucky is alive. Even if 2023 Steve managed to return the Scepter, the three key events I mentioned cannot be undone. So either way, that timeline officially has diverged from canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve pay a visit to 2012! Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for my new fic. Ch 1-3 will be posted later. I don't want to spoil the story for the readers. So I'll be updating the tags as I go.

**_Previously on MCU Fix-It;_ **

Thanos came and went. The heroes were able to reverse the Snap and save their friends. Bucky and Steve retired from their roles as heroes. However, there were side effects of the Avengers' time travel.

The 2014 timeline where they got the Power Stone was also the one where Thanos and his army had originated from. The Snap wouldn't be happening ever. 2012 had its own disasters too. Both timelines were a total mess now. The Ancient One had her hands full trying to fix the ripples that threatened to spill over throughout the multiverse.

* * *

**_Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2012;_ **

Steve opened his eyes to find the Scepter besides him. As he went to pick it up, he bumped into himself and Bucky? This Bucky had slightly longer hair. He became confused.

"What is happening?!" he gasped.

"We need to talk about some things." Bucky said.

"Bucky's alive." 2019! Steve threw in. 2012!Steve was stunned and had to sit down.

"I saw you fall!" he protested to 2019!Bucky.

"Remember Azzano? Zola gave me a version of the serum. The serum allowed for me to survive the fall. I lost my arm through. HYDRA found me and kept me imprisoned in my own mind. That's what happened to your Bucky." Bucky sighed.

"That's horrible, Buck." Steve breathed.

"It gets worse." his older self warned. Then they sat down for a lengthy chat.

* * *

Meanwhile, HYDRA gathered in a lab inside a bank vault in an underground bunker. The techs scurried around the room to get the Asset aka the Winter Soldier out of cryo. They made preparations. The chair was brought out and set up.

"We need to make sure he doesn't kill us when he comes out. Last time was a mess." a tech was saying.

"He better not. We have a new mission for them." Rumlow replied.

"On it, sir." the tech replied.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted later, sorry for the delay, rl issues came up.

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2012;_ **

The Avengers met up to say goodbye. They shook hands with each other and shared hugs. Then they parted ways with Thor leaving with Erik Selvig, Jane, and Darcy. Tony took Bruce with him while Natasha and Clint left together. Steve started up his motorcycle. The heroes hoped to get back to their normal lives.

* * *

**_Queens, New York City;_ **

Steve arrived in Queens and met Jim Morita's grandson; Kenneth known as Ken to his loved ones. Another Howling Commandos legacy was there too; Antoine 'Trip' Triplett.

"It's good to see you, Uncle Steve. I couldn't believe it when you reached out to the family." Trip grinned.

"I wanted to see you all. I missed out on everything." Steve responded.

"Please come in and sit down. Let's have lunch." Ken offered up. So they sat down to get to know each other over sandwiches and chips.

* * *

**_Europe, 1944;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time in Steve's tent. Only Peggy and the Howlies were allowed to visit said tent. Everyone knew to leave them along or else. Mainly out of sheer awe of Captain America and pure terror where Sergeant Barnes was concerned. The secret couple cuddled up together on Steve's bed as they talked quietly.  
_

_"This is so nice." Bucky was saying._

_"As the upper ups said, only the best for Captain America." Steve replied._

_"However, it's great to not be flooded with responsibilities right now." he added._

_"I love being with you." Bucky replied._

_"Let's just enjoy this rare time together." Steve suggested. Then the couple kissed as the day turned to night and they fell asleep together._

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri, 2012;_ **

Clint and Laura bonded with their young children Cooper and Lila. They put together a puzzle. They had a great time figuring out where each piece went. They had so much fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick Fury had left the office for a break. All of sudden, Carol Danvers found him. He was shocked to see an old friend.

"Why are you back on Earth? Didn't you leave to help our mutual friends find a home?" he wanted to know.

"I'm back for a vacation." came the reply.

"Nice. Next time, give me a heads up." Fury replied.

"I was on the other side of the galaxy. A signal would get here after I did." Carol warned.

"Fine, come on. I'll buy us some coffee." Nick relented.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The descendants of the Howlies work with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised, ch 3 will be posted next.

There was a special dinner that Steve attended. The guests of honor were; the surviving Howling Commandos; Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jacques Dernier. The food consisted of their favorite dishes like roast, potatoes, and other sides. Steve reunited with his friends. They hugged each other, before sitting down to catch up. They laughed and talked over their meal as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Two days later, Steve met with Trip, Ken, and some other legacies; Kira Morita, Layla Falsworth, Kevin Dugan, and Marc Dernier.

"I need help." Steve began as he got right to the point. They traded looks before turning back to Steve.

"We need to know more." Layla requested.

"Bucky's alive and he needs our help." Steve replied. A shocked silence fell.

"How? He fell. Our grandfathers told us so." Ken wanted to know.

"Well, there's a reason why he is listed missing in action on the memorial wall at SHIELD." Trip confessed.

"Right. It's a long story, but basically, Bucky survived the fall and HYDRA took him. They are within SHIELD." Steve explained.

"Oh my God!" Kira exclaimed.

"We'll help." Ken promised as Marc went to his lap. They had fact checking to do.

"We need a plan." Kevin sighed.

* * *

**_Italy, Europe, 1944;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their tent. They cuddled up closer.  
_

_"I miss going to the dance halls in Brooklyn." Bucky was saying._

_"Yeah, with everyone in the neighborhood." Steve agreed._

_"Don't forget the neighborhood dinners. Missed those." Bucky continued the walk down memory lane. Steve smiled as they continued going through the good memories of the old days._

_"Let's make a promise. We'll dance the night away when we go home." Bucky suggested._

_"Sure." Steve smiled as they kissed._

* * *

**_2012;_ **

A few days later, Steve met up with the legacies, Scott Lang, Monica and Maria Rambeau, Carol, Trip, Talos, Skye, Lance Hunter and Hope Van Dyne. The legacies had managed to round up some noteworthy allies for their cause. With a few exceptions, they were the new generation of the Howling Commandos and they were ready to fight.

"Where do you want to begin?" Maria asked.

"We need a plan for when we rescue Bucky." Steve admitted. The group steeled themselves before sitting down to formulate a plan.

* * *

That evening, Carol and Maria went for takeout. They ordered curry chicken and chili steak over rice from the local Chinese restaurant. They were happy and smiling as they ate their meals. As they finished up the meal, they held hands.


	4. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, F&P will be updated next. I chose a certain person for this, mainly because I really don't want Steve to say Hail HYDRA! Unlike the canon writers, I REFUSE to cross that line. Mainly because I find it too disturbing and it ruins Steve's character. Luckily, the Captain Marvel movie solves my problem nicely.

The Howlies put together a complex plan. The plan had many layers and steps. Taking down HYDRA was easier said than done, so they would be focusing on getting Bucky out first.

"First we need to do reconnaissance to see where we stand." Layla warned.

"I know someone who could help." Carol suggested. They were curious and confused.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Lance said. So Carol whispered her suggestion. They thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"Okay, let's get to work." Steve said.

* * *

**_Italy, 1944;_ **

_Bucky, Steve, and the Howlies had the week off. So they enjoyed their downtime as they drank a bit in Steve's tent. Then they sat down to play poker. The game wasn't even close with the men dropping out one by one, leaving Morita. Jim grinned and pocketed the sweet rations.  
_

_"Nice playing with you." he joked. They were laughing and chuckling._

_"I love this so much." Bucky declared._

* * *

**_vague location, 2012;_ **

The Winter Soldier was in his cell. He was seated against the far wall facing his bars. He slowly began to remember the fall. His fingers slipping and watching Steve scream as he reached for him. Winter became angry and started to thrash around before remembering his current circumstances. He forced himself to relax, he wanted to explore those memories more.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Nick and Maria Hill met with Carol and Talos. They held a meeting to compare notes. They were all given different roles to play and focused on perfecting them. Fury and Hill would work to find trustworthy allies. Talos asked some questions about his role.

"What is Steve Rogers like?" he wanted to know.

"Steve is a stubborn man. He will follow orders unless he thinks they are wrong. He also refuse to harm innocents." Fury answered.

"Talk to Steve some more and get a sense of him." Maria suggested. Talos nodded before he picked up Steve's photo. After studying it, he shape-shifted into Steve.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Nice, but check scars and birthmarks with Steve first." Maria smiled.

"I will do so." Talos promised.

"Okay, everyone. Get to work." Fury declared.

* * *

While Talos was learning about his role, Steve visited Peggy at the nursing home. Steve was let in and the nurse explained Peggy's condition. Luckily, Peggy had a good day and instantly recognized Steve.

"Steve? On my God!" she breathed.

"I missed you." Steve smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and sat down. Then Peggy showed Steve pictures of her family.


	5. Successful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howlies meet with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_The Triskelion, SHIELD headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Potomac River;_ **

A few days later, Fury was giving Steve Rogers a tour of the primary SHIELD headquarters. The building had more than forty floors. Said building held classrooms, offices, and laboratories. There were landing pads for the quinjets and helicopters. The communications annex was at the far end of the island. Steve was shown the memorial wall with names of agents that had died in the name of duty. There was even an armory filled with weapons and surveillance gear.

"What is this?" Steve asked, gesturing at the armory.

"It's a security policy." came the reply.

"Isn't that a bit too excessive?" Steve wanted to know.

"Nothing too extreme for national security." Fury responded. Before Steve could retort, Alexander Pierce walked in and interrupted the conservation.

"Captain Rogers, we need to talk" Pierce announced.

"I will leave you two to your conservation." Fury merely said, taking his leave.

* * *

**_a conference room, the Triskelion;_ **

Pierce took Steve to a meeting. HYDRA agents were milling around when the duo entered.

"Welcome Captain Rogers." they said. Steve stiffened slightly before relaxing.

"Please take a seat." Rumlow said. Steve sat down.

'How would Steve react?' Talos thought before mentally sighing and throwing in the towel. Fine, he would play it by ear.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's about the fate of our world. We're going to make a big change." Pierce stated.

* * *

**_1944;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their tent. They cuddled up close.  
_

_"I miss home, Bucky." Steve was saying._

_"Me too, baby." Bucky replied._

_"One day, we'll be together in our little apartment." Steve vowed. Then the couple kissed softly._

* * *

**_2012;_ **

The Howlies held a strategy meeting. They were all professional and serious.

"Do we have a plan?" Hope asked.

"They have invited Captain Rogers into HYDRA, confirming our previous intel." Trip replied.

"Talos succeeded into infiltrating their circle." Steve elaborated.

"Great, we need to take advantage." Carol stated.

"Start learning all of their plans and dismantling them piece by piece." Steve decreed.

* * *

That evening, Carol and Maria went out to a Korean grilling restaurant for their date. The date was fun. Both women ate pork, chicken, and beef. As they finished their meal, they shared a soft kiss.


	6. Quick Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a crash course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, sorry for the lateness, rl issues came up. Ch 6 will be posted next.

A few months had passed since the Battle of New York. One day, SHIELD held a press conference.

"We are pleased to announce that Captain Steven Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America has been found alive." they announced. The reporters were all excited and caught completely off guard. They went into a frenzy and within minutes the good news was all over the media. It was a trending topic.

* * *

**_San Francisco, California;_ **

One day, a female trio of heroes appeared. Their names were Captain Marvel, PHOTON, and Wasp. They wore colorful bodysuits and demonstrated powerful abilities. 

They stopped some criminals before they could make a run for it. Each woman grabbed a criminal and fought them, taking them down easily. Said criminals were then handed over to the authorities.

* * *

**_San Francisco, California;_ **

Scott and Hope sent time together. They put on a movie; Pretty Woman. They enjoyed the rom-com.

"I love this movie so much!" Hope beamed.

* * *

**_Pym residence, San Francisco;_ **

Hank Pym, Scott, Hope, and Steve trained with tech. While Hank showed Steve how to use the tech, Scott and Hope trained with ants and wasps. They had their respective parts to play. Steve was a quick learner.

"Thank you for your help." Steve smiled.

* * *

**_Allies camp, Italy, 1944;_ **

_Bucky and Steve were alone in their tent. They were cuddled up on their cot.  
_

_"Today was an easy day." Steve was saying._

_"We only had some small intel to sift through." Bucky agreed_

_"That's good. No missions for tomorrow neither." Steve smiled. In reply, Bucky kissed his love._

_"That means I get you to myself tomorrow." he declared._


	7. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the team gets training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. F&P will be updated next.

Two months had passed since Steve got a crash course on modern technology from Hank Pym. The Howling Commandos and Steve trained together daily. The training was intense. They learned to work with each other and complement their styles.

"Nice work, guys!" Steve beamed after yet another intense practice.

* * *

**_New Orleans, Louisiana;_ **

Wasp, PHOTON, and Captain Marvel fought some mercenaries in New Orleans. Wasp shrunk down and went to mess with the mercs' arsenal. Captain Marvel covered her while PHOTON turned herself into pure energy and phased through the mercs. Eventually, the mercs were taken down. Alas, the trio had to fight more mercenaries in Los Angeles and Brooklyn.

"If I ever see another mercenary again, it will be too soon." Carol promptly declared.

* * *

One day, Scott and Hope hung out together at Hope's house. They marathoned New Girl. They had a lot of fun watching Jess's antics with her male roommates. They laughed their hearts out.

* * *

A few days later, the Howlies were going through a stimulation program. The program was a trial run of their rescue mission to get Bucky back. They went through a stimulation of the HYDRA base, they navigated the obstacles flawlessly.

"This is surprisingly easy." they commented.

"Great job, but we better plan just in case." Steve replied.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye hung out. They had a Mario Kart marathon. They had fun using shells on each other. They played for hours.

"This is so much fun!" Skye cheered as they went through another course.


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes their move on the HYDRA base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8 will be posted next.  
> Regarding Captain Marvel calling all the shots, and the STRIKE team members letting her. Fury gave Carol command of all STRIKE teams. So they will have to answer to her and her allies. Plus HYDRA is trying to maintain their cover, so they're playing along...for now.

The Howling Commandos met with Soren and other Skrulls. The Skrulls wore camouflage clothing and were armed to the teeth while the female trio had their Wasp, Captain Marvel, and PHOTON suits on. The group decided to go over the plan one more time.

"Skrulls, you're backup. Talos is currently undercover otherwise, he would be here." Soren was saying. The Skrulls transformed into mercs.

"If there is an issue, abort the mission. No risks." Carol decreed as they set out.

* * *

**_the prior day;_ **

_Steve and Trip visited the surviving original Howlies; Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier. They were so happy t see each other.  
_

_"Oh, look at you! It's so good to see you." Dum Dum beamed as they exchanged hugs._

_"Please take a seat." Dernier invited. So they took a seat. they had tons of catching up to do._

* * *

**_20 cities across the USA;_ **

The 'mercenaries' arrived at 20 popular cities across the USA. Said cities such as Chicago, Tampa, Las Vegas and Savannah were chosen, while others were less known, but just as populated by over a billion. The locations were spread out in all regions from west to east.

The mercenaries chose key business buildings and took them hostage. As all the hell broke loose, SHIELD were called in. The local news were alight with stories on tv and radio alike as STRIKE teams geared up.

In San Francisco, STRIKE team Alpha encountered Captain Marvel, Wasp, and PHOTON.

"Get in position," Captain Marvel commanded.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, vague location;_ **

Steve, Ant-Man, Lance, and Trip arrived at the HYDRA base. They keyed in the number on the keypad. The doors opened and they entered. The base was sectioned off. There was a med bay, labs, prisons, and a general area. They were all on edge.

"Look for him." Steve merely said as they set out...

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

Ant-Man shrunk down and the quartet looked around for Bucky. Thirty minutes later, they finally found Bucky in a cryo chamber. Steve wallked closer to said chamber and wiped at the fog away from the glass. Inside they could see Bucky fast asleep.

"Bucky," Steve smiled softly.


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group infiltrates the HYDRA base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

**_various cities across the United States of America;_ **

The trio of heroines faced off against the mercs while STRIKE teams arrived at various cities, armed and ready for battle. The mercs were spread out, with several guarding the prisoners and exits alike.

"Let's do this." Wasp said. Time to put on the greatest act of their lives.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

While everyone were occupied, Ant-Man, Lance, Trip, and Steve had found Bucky. They were huddled around the cryo tube, trying to figure out how to remove Bucky from cryo safely.

"We need to get him out, but not too fast. He could suffer brain damage." Lance warned.

"Let me handle it," Scott said as they got started. Luckily, the process went very well.

Twenty minutes later, Bucky was completely thawed out, so they removed him from said tube. Steve carried Bucky as they ran out. They had just made it to safety when the STRIKE teams started to return to base...

* * *

_**Allies camp, Italy, 1944;** _

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time to themselves. They had an upcoming mission; capture Zola. They were hoping to end the HYDRA threat and capturing Zola would go a long way. Bucky merely had a score to settle._

_"We have a serious mission, tomorrow. Nervous?" Steve was saying._

_"I'm anticipating it. I want to take Zola on." Bucky retorted._

_"Are you sure, Buck?" Steve wanted to know._

_"I'm absolutely sure." Bucky stated._

_"Okay, I will be by your side." Steve promised. Then the couple kissed softly._

* * *

**_cities from west to east, 2012;_ **

The fight between heroes and villains was raging as they battled it out. Shots were fired back and forth. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whom you ask, both sides wore bullet proof vests and helmets. As the battle dragged out, the mercs grew tired. They had no choice but to run. So they took off, leaving the STRIKE teams to clear out.

"Let's get back." Wasp said.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve's team was on the road to safety. Lance drove the get away van. Bucky was sitting next to Steve and resting. His memories started to return. Moments later, Bucky woke up and saw Steve.

"Stevie?" he wanted to know.

"It's me, Buck." Steve reassured. Then they hugged each other tightly and cried.

"Welcome home," Steve smiled.


	10. Love and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is transported to Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, sorry but rl got away from me. I just found enough free time to get this posted. FOWL will be updated tmw.

The rescue team with Bucky in tow got onto the plane. They sat down and strapped themselves in. Ten minutes later, the plane took off. They flew to Wakanda and landed. They were met by King T'Chaka, Queen Ramonda, and their Dora Milaje bodyguards.

"Take him to med bay for a checkup." T'Chaka commanded.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

While Bucky was reaching safety, HYDRA dealt with the fallout. Pierce was livid when he discovered that the Winter Soldier had escaped.

"How did you mess this up?!" he shouted furiously. He was red in the face and trying to remain calm. HYDRA agents rushed to explain themselves.

"You are lucky that I have a backup plan." Pierce said at last.

"I will explain. DO not mess up this one." he declared.

* * *

_**Scott's place, San Francisco;** _

Scott and Hope put on a comedy sitcom. They enjoyed themselves and had a lot of fun watching said episode.

"This was so nice." Hope smiled.

"We need to do this again." Scott agreed.

* * *

**_the den, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe over Skype. They were happy and smiling.

"It's good to have you back." Dum Dum was saying.

"I feel the same." Bucky replied.

"Come on. Let's catch you guys up." Gabe suggested.

"Of course." Steve beamed as they settled in for a lengthy chat.

* * *

**_the den, Maria's place, Louisana;_ **

Carol and Maria decided to stay home. So they made dinner consisting of gumbo and rice. They spent hours preparing the meal and the house filled with delicious smells. They were both very happy. As they sat down to dig in, they exchanged soft smiles.  



	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family visit Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 as promised, ch 11 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else. Ch 12-the epi will be posted tmw for sure. I seriously want to write/post ch 1 for MatGC asap.  
> The note concerning the final scene; it's very true that play is outdated. The feminists would hate it, hardcore.

**_the den, Rambeau homestead, Louisana;_ **

Carol, Maria, and Monica got together. They made dinner and had a small dinner party. They enjoyed themselves and their time together.

"That was a great night." Maria beamed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

Bucky was undergoing recovery from his ordeal in Wakanda. The doctors had to work out his trigger words before they could begin the process of removing them. Steve was by his side, each step of the way. One day, they received a visit from the royal family; T'Chaka, Ramonda, T'Challa, and Shuri. They greeted each other and sat down.

"How are you doing, Sgt. Barnes?" T'Challa asked.

"I have had better days." came the reply.

"We are happy that you have made progress." Ramonda smiled. They settled in for a lengthy discussion.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"This is so nice." Steve was saying.

"I love having this time alone with you." Bucky nodded.

"We have nearly 70 years to catch up." Steve reasoned.

"Let's get to work then." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

_**Barton homestead, Missouri;** _

Clint and Laura bonded with their children; Cooper and Lila. They played Go Fish together. They had fun taking turns picking and asking each other about their respective cards.

"I won!" Laura beamed.

"Great job, honey!" Clint grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye hung out. They went to an outdoors theatre to watch a play. The play was a production of 'The Taming of the Shrew'. They enjoyed the tale up to a certain point. Afterwards, they discussed the play.

"They ruined the ending with her becoming submissive. She should have stuck to her guns." Skye declared.

"Yeah, it's outdated." Trip had to agree. A pity someone hadn't tried turning that movie; 10 Things I Hate About You in a play.

"Maybe an update is needed." Skye suggested.


	12. Love and Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and love spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted tmw for sure.

_**the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa, 2012;** _

Two months later, Bucky and Steve met with Shuri. A lot of things had happened since they arrived in Wakanda. Bucky's trigger words were found and removed. Shuri created a new arm for Bucky.

The couple married and started a new life in Wakanda. They ran a goat farm in the rural areas of Wakanda. The couple were currently meeting with Shuri so the young teenage genius could monitor Bucky's progress.

"Thank you, Shuri." Bucky smiled.

"You are very welcome, Sergeant Barnes." Shuri replied.

* * *

**_San Francisco, California;_ **

Scott and five years old Cassie bonded. Scott had stopped at Micheals before visiting Maggie's to get some water colors. Cassie happily painted with her dad. Scott, more of a technical rather than creative type, painted a flower in the sun. Cassie was more creative and painted an abstract city landscape.

"Woah, that's so cool Cass," Scott beamed. Cassie returned that beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love hanging with you." she smiled. Scott got a bit choked up and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**_Pym residence, San Francisco;_ **

Scott and Hope were hanging out. Over the last few months they had gotten closer and closer. As a result, their feelings had bloomed from friendship to more.

Scott and Hope were nervous. How could they make their feelings of love known?

"Scott, enough beating around the bush. I love you," Hope sighed.

"I am tired of trying to hide that." she finished. Scott let out a large sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I thought I was alone on this one." he confessed. Hope rolled her eyes but chuckled. They kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes farm, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier over skype, using Steve's tablet. They enjoyed talking and catching up.

"Therapy goats, eh?" Dum Dum commented.

"What can I say? They are fluffy and loveable." Bucky replied.

"You wasn't saying that yesterday." Steve replied.

"Punk is the goat version of you." Bucky was undaunted. Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier burst out laughing.

"You really named a goat after Steve?" Gabe laughed.

"Yes, he did! There are goats named after Howard, Peggy, and my mom." Steve laughed.

"Nothing says love like a goat named after you." Gabe laughed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes farm;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they relaxed.

"Do you mind modeling for me tomorrow?" Steve asked his love.

"Sure, no problem." Bucky replied.

"Great!" Steve smiled. Bucky chuckled softly as he kissed his love.


	13. Royal Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have dinner with the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi/prologue for the next fic on the list will be posted tmw. Sorry for the delay, rl issues came up.

_**Christmas Day, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, 2012;** _

Bucky and Steve had dinner with the royal family. Dinner consisted of Braai, Biltong, and Boerewors, Mealie aka corn, Bobtie (curried mince pie), Mandarin milk tarts, chicken curry rolls, rooibos tea-poached pears, chakalaka & pap, and bunny chow aka curry. The desserts table held malva pudding, boeber, trifle, fruit tarts, koeksisters, sago pudding, and Hertzoggle; a jam filled tartlet with coconut sprinkles on top. They made cider and other spiced or warm drinks. They were inn a happy mood as they smiled, laughed, and talked over their meal.

"This is a lovely meal. Food and family. What more could I ask for?" Steve smiled.

* * *

**_Barton farm homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint and Laura went sledding with the kids down the hill near their house. They had a lot of fun in the snow. Together, they built a medium sized snowman, complete with a carrot for the nose, sticks as limbs, and buttons for the eyes and finally a banana for the mouth.

"Good job!" Clint beamed. Laura kissed both children before herding them back inside for some hot chocolate.

* * *

_**the den, Maria and Carrol's place, Louisana;** _

Carol and Maria cuddled together on the couch as they watched White Christmas. From start to end, the musical had them captivated. They sung along to the songs. As the credits rolled, Carol kissed Maria and they smiled.

* * *

One night, the new Generation of Howling Commandos had a games night. Tables held board and card games. There were Dominoes, Battle-ship, Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble, Chess, Checkers, Candyland, Trivia Pursuit, Twister, Risk and Game of Life. The card games options were; Uno, Skip-Bo, Old Maid, Go Fish, and Phase 10. They had a lot of fun together as they tried out the games. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They got naked and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and got in between Steve's thighs. He prepared Steve carefully,, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. Steve moaned the entire time.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve, setting a slow, steady pace.Steve was being driven out of his mind with sheer pleasure.

"Hurry up!" he practically sobbed.

"Patience, we have all night." Bucky was undaunted. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his love and sped up the pace, while stroking Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve clenching down on him. He managed to hold out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside the blond. As they came down from their highs, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky vows to fight HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, the prologue for the next fic; Takedown will be posted tmw.

**_Howling Commandos mansion, 2013;_ **

A few months later, the Howling Commandos went about their usual routine. They got up, had breakfast, meetings, and training. Then came lunch, the afternoons were free for them to do what they wanted. Bucky and Steve would join the strategy meetings and practices. They had returned to the USA a few weeks prior, they had unfinished business.

"HYDRA better watch out." Bucky growled. He had an overdue score to settle, damn it!

* * *

**_the den, Howling Commandos mansion;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you doing?" Gabe wanted to know.

"We're fine." Steve answered.

"We're back here for as long as it takes to take HYDRA down." Bucky added. They talked for hours.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott and Hope went to a barbecue place for their date. They ordered barbecued and loaded potatoes. They had a lot of fun catching up with each other. As the meal came to an end, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

_**HYDRA facility;** _

HYDRA met up. They were besides themselves in anger.

"We need too get those assets!" Crossbones was saying.

"'I have a plan." Pierce responded. They perked up into interest. Moments later, they gathered into a huddle as Pierce started giving them instructions...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom with the door locked. They kissed passionately as they stripped the other person of their clothing. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their king size bed, before joining him with the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped his husband thoroughly, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the younger man. He set a steady pace as he dragged it out for as long as humanly possible.

A long time later, the brunette took pity on the blond and sped up as he wrapped his fingers around him. Bucky then stroked Steve to climax. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

Bucky and Steve had returned back to their birth town for the time being. The couple were deeply in love as they had been seventy years ago. Despite the looming threat of HYDRA, they were committed to the mission for the long haul. They would always be together until the end of the line.


End file.
